Hidden Secrets and Letters
by NERDZROCK6
Summary: What happens when Peyton discovers a note from Ellie saying she has a younger sister? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Introduction

**This story is basically an alteration of my other story "The Other Sister". I have decided to rewrite it because I was getting writer's block. This time I have made an outline of what is going to happen, so I won't have writer's block for a while. Don't worry all my fans of "The Other Sister" because this story will have the same main idea as it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own only the characters you do not recognize. Some dialog in this chapter was borrowed from episode 4x01.**

Peyton sat on her bed reading a letter she found in one of her albums. Lucas enters her bed room and knocks on a wall to get her attention. Peyton quickly hides the letter behind her back.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas says sitting down on her bed.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Peyton asks wondering what Lucas wants.

"Yeah…Nathan is home and Rachel is awake. Just waiting on Cooper" Lucas responds.

"Are you looking for Brooke?" Peyton asks looking up at Lucas

"Yea sort of…she told me she kind of went off at you at the hospital." Lucas says.

"Yea…she pretty much told me to go Brooke my self" Peyton says trying to mask her hurt feelings with a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry Peyton that kiss meant nothing to me. But apparently it meant everything to Brooke" Lucas says frustrated. He notices the letter in behind Peyton's back. He sighs and asks "Is that letter from her?"

Peyton sighs as well and takes the letter from behind her back before answering. "Actually no…you remember when Ellie came to town and told me she was my birth mother?"

Lucas nods and Peyton continues "It's happening again"

Lucas chuckles and says "You have a third mother?"

"No…not exactly" Peyton replies handing Lucas the letter.

Lucas gives Peyton a confused look before taking the letter. "Where'd you get this?" he asks his eyes never leaving the letter.

Peyton looks at Lucas and replies "From an album she left. It was one of her favorites."

Lucas finishes the letter "If this is true then…."

Peyton cuts Lucas off. "Apparently, I have a sister" she replies smiling at the thought.

"Wait, she isn't Ellie's kid right?" Lucas asks, shocked from what he read.

"No…she is the daughter the biological father I never met. Evidently, her name is Emily." Peyton replies still smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asks wondering what his friend is thinking.

Peyton sighs before replying "I don't know I mean she's only thirteen. It wouldn't be right to just walk up to her in the school hallways and say…Hey I'm Peyton and I think you're my long lost half sister…would it?

Lucas laughs and says "Okay, maybe you should just call her."

"Maybe" Peyton replies thinking.

**Author's Note**

**Well that's the first chapter. The next ones will be longer this one is just the intro. What did you think? Please REVIEW!!!**


	2. Hallways and Lockers

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Canadian Princess: **Thank you for your review. I noticed you were also a frequent reviewer of my other story. Thank you very much

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize.**

**-**

Emily sighed as she entered Tree Hill High school and began walking towards her locker. She wondered why she had moved to Tree Hill in the first place. It was the exact same as her other school. "Same teachers, same stores …and same bullies" Emily thought as she looked up and saw Robin Wethersfield steadily approaching her.

Robin was definitely the worst bully she had encountered in all her years of being bullied. Other bullies would occasionally knock her books down, or call her names but Robin took this to a new level.

Emily started to open her locker and pretend she didn't see Robin, but realized it would be no use. She decided to turn around and face her doom. When Robin finally reached Emily she grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against her locker.

"You got my report" Robin asked still gripping Emily's shirt.

Emily nodded and replied "It's in my bag."

Robin grinned, evilly and released Emily's shirt "Good, now hand it over." She said still smiling.

Emily sighed. She was going to have to do something about Robin. She couldn't handle doing her and Robin's homework every night. It was too much. Robin's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Look, kid I don't have all day. Give me my report or else!" Emily reached in her bag, took out her report, and gave it to Robin. Robin snatched it and walked away.

"Your welcome" Emily yelled out after she knew Robin was far enough to not hear her.

**-**

Outside on the quad Lucas and Skillz were talking. Peyton had already told him about Emily. Peyton walks up to them.

"Hey Luke, Skillz" Peyton said cheerfully.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said with a confused look on his face. "Why are you so happy? Not that I mind. Its just you've been pretty down lately with the whole Brooke and Emily situations."

"I know but I think I have a solution to one of these problems." Peyton replied, still happy.

"Which one?" Lucas asked.

"The Emily situation" Peyton responded smiling.

Lucas started to say something but was interrupted by Skillz. ""Enough with the chit chat you two. Peyton what's the plan?" Skillz said impatiently.

"Okay Lucas and I will distract the principal. While you…" Peyton said to Skillz "will sneak into the office and make a copy of Emily's file." Peyton said proudly.

"I'm in" Lucas said nodding.

"Wait, why am I the one who has to sneak into the office" Skills questioned "It's because I'm black right? That's messed up"

"Skillz are you in or out" Lucas said laughing.

"I'm in, but it's still messed up" Skillz said smiling at his own joke.

"Good" Peyton said "Lucas meet me in the main hall way afterschool. Principal Turner always walks through it at exactly 3 pm. Skillz, Lucas will text you when the coast is clear. You don't have to worry about the secretary because tomorrow she will be leaving school early to go to a dentist appointment. Got it?" Peyton asked looking at Lucas and Skillz.

They both nodded and had confused looks on their faces.

"How do you know all this" Lucas asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Probably a white girl thing" Skillz said "I'll see you guys after school." He said walking towards the school entrance.

Lucas and Peyton laughed and walked into the school together.

-

Brooke sighed as she walked through the halls to her next period class, lunch. She had lost her boyfriend and best friend in once week and it was all her fault.

The sound of her name shook Brooke from her thoughts. Brooke turned around to see Robin Wethersfield approaching her. She was junior and was on Brooke's cheerleading squad. Brooke didn't really care for her that much because she felt Robin was always trying to suck up to her.

"Hey, Brooke" Robin said as she reached Brooke's side. She noticed all the books Brooke was carrying. "Why do you have so many books?"

"I've got an English report due soon. It counts for half my grade" Brooke said, wondering what Robin wanted.

"Oh…um I'd be glad to help you with that. A person of your caliber shouldn't have to spend time doing a report" Robin said smiling.

Brooke saw straight through Robin, but decided to play along "Thanks, but its okay I couldn't ask you to do something like that"

"No, _I _wouldn't be doing it." Robin said conceitedly "I've got connections with this nerdy freshman. She does all my homework. How do you think I get so many A's?"

Brooke thought about the offer "How much do you pay her?"

Robin smiled deviously "Here's the beauty of it…I don't pay her anything."

Brooke was now confused "Huh?"

Robin smiled "Let's just say I can be very persuasive"

Now Brooke understood who knows what Robin was doing to this kid. "Show me this kid" Brooke said in a commanding tone.

Robin looked around and spotted Emily opening her locker. She pointed at Emily. "Over there" she said.

Brooke started walking over to where Emily was and Robin followed. Brooke turned to face Robin giving her a fake smile of her own, Brooke said "Thanks, I've got it from here" Robin smiled, nodded, and walked away.

Emily was at her locker struggling to open it. This had been a bad day. First, Robin had her doing so much homework she barely got any sleep, last night. And now, she couldn't get her locker open. Emily groaned in frustration, began kicking her locker, and yelling at it to open.

"Need some help?" She turned around to see Brooke Davis standing behind her. She blushed, embarrassed that the head cheerleader and student body president had seen her yelling at her locker.

"Yea…thanks" Emily moved from in front her locker to create space for Brooke to open it. "My combination is 11-3-26" Emily said.

Brooke nodded and opened the girl's locker. "Here you go" she said handing Emily her lock "I'm Brooke Davis by the way." She said extending a hand for Emily to shake.

"I know" Emily said "Look you don't have to be nice to me. I know you're here to ask me to do your homework. So, what do what do you need me to do" Emily asked, avoiding looking Brooke in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm not. There are some things, even I don't do and bullying is one of them" Brooke said, matter-of-factly.

Emily looked at Brooke to see if she was being honest. Emily was really good at reading people. She saw Brooke was telling the truth. She smiled and shook Brooke's outstretched hand.

"Well in that case, I'm Emily, Emily Richards"

Brooke stared at Emily. She looked familiar, like Brooke had seen her somewhere.

Emily noticed Brooke was staring at her and said "What...do I have something in my teeth?" Emily actually looked in her locker mirror to check.

Brooke chuckled at Emily's quirkiness. "No, you have nothing in your teeth."

Brooke took some of Emily's books and Emily closed her locker.

"Um...what do you have next? Brooke asked.

"Lunch" Emily replied.

"Me too, I've got the perfect seat for you." Brooke replied smiling.

"Maybe this school isn't so bad" Emily thought as she walked through the halls with Brooke Davis by her side.

**(Author's Note) **

**Well that's the second chapter. What did you think? PLEASE review. THANK YOU**


	3. Connections

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for your reviews!!!**

**canadianprincess101****: Lol…I hope their plan works too.**

**Laupeter: Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize**

**-**

Brooke led Emily to the cafeteria. Once there Brooke and Emily sat next to Haley and Nathan at a table.

"Are you sure it's okay that I sit here" Emily whispered to Brooke.

Emily was extremely nervous she was sitting at a table with the most popular seniors in the school. First there was Brooke, the student body president and head cheerleader. Then, there was Haley James Scott, cheerleader, singer who went on tour, and wife of Nathan Scott. Lastly, there was Nathan Scott, star basketball player.

"Yes, calm down" Brooke whispered back to Emily.

"Hey Brooke, who is this?" Haley asked referring to Emily.

"This is my new friend, Emily" Brooke said proudly.

"Well hi Emily. I'm Haley and this is my husband Nathan." Haley said, extending her hand.

Emily shook Haley and Nathan's hands. She was so nervous her palms were sweaty. But, Haley and Nathan didn't seem to notice.

"Haley, can we talk?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. We'll be right back guys" Haley told Nathan and Emily, who nodded in response.

After Haley and Brooke were on the other side of the cafeteria Brooke started talking.

"Have you figured out whose side your own yet, Traitor Girl?" Brooke asked.

"Okay first of all, don't call me Traitor Girl. And secondly, I didn't know there were sides" Haley states, confused.

"Well there are. You can either be on team Peyton or team Brooke." Brooke says angrily.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Haley asked.

"Oh you mean harsh like when they shoved their tongues down each other's throat." Brooke near growled.

"Brooke, that kiss was so long ago…" Haley was interrupted by Brooke.

"Again Haley, they kissed again" Brooke said "And they're sneaking around again too" she said pointing to Peyton and Lucas, who were sitting on a bench talking, completely oblivious to Brooke and Haley presences.

Haley stood there shocked. Brooke, pleased with Haley's reaction, said "Welcome to Team Brooke" and lead Haley back to their table.

Back at the table Emily and Nathan were laughing about something. Emily stopped when she noticed Haley, who looked a little pale. Then she grew confused when she saw Brooke, who looked pleased.

"Is everything okay" Nathan asked, confused as Emily.

"Peachy" Haley responded.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing" Nathan said smiling "I was just telling Emily here some things she should know, before willingly choosing to hang out with you two.

"Oh really" Brooke said raising an eye brow. "Like what?"

"Like…Haley's deathly afraid of clowns and that you never stop talking" Emily answered. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she and Nathan busted out laughing.

Haley gave Brooke a look. Nathan saw this look and yelled. "Run, Emily" But it was too late. Haley grabbed Nathan and put him in a head lock and Brooke grabbed Emily and began tickling her.

**-**

Later that day Peyton and Lucas met up in the hallway to start their plan. As they were waiting for the principal to walk by, Skillz walked up to them.

"Skillz what are you doing here?" Peyton asked "You're supposed to be in the principal's office getting…" Skillz cut Peyton off.

"This" he said handing Peyton stapled sheets of paper

She and Lucas looked at the papers and saw they were a photo copy of Emily's file.

"How'd you get this?" Lucas asked. Peyton was too busy looking at the file to ask.

"I've got connections" Skills said proudly. Lucas gave him a look and he eventually give in. "Okay, okay the fill in for the secretary was a girl from our class and she has a crush on me. But can you blame her?" Skills said popping his collar.

"Thank you so much Skillz. I owe you one." Peyton said hugging Skillz.

"Your welcome" Skillz responded after Peyton let go of him. He looked at the clock and said "Well I gotta go guys; I have a date with Bevin later"

"Okay, see you later man" Lucas said to his long time friend.

"Bye Skillz and thanks again" Peyton said. Skillz nodded and headed for the exit.

Lucas turned to Peyton "So, what are you going to do?"

Peyton was staring at a picture of Emily. It was the first time she ever saw her sister. She looked a lot like Peyton. They both had blonde hair, except Emily's hair went down to the middle of her back.

"Uh…sorry what did you say?" Peyton replied looking up at Lucas.

Lucas smiled and repeated the question. "What are you going to do?"

"You remember when I said it would be wrong to walk up to her in middle of the hallway and tell her I'm her long lost sister?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded

"Well I think I'm going to revisit this idea." She said walking to the exit and out of school, deep in thought.

Lucas laughed and followed her.

**-**

The next day, Emily walked out the school to start her long walk home. She had, had another good day today. She sat with Brooke, Haley, and Nathan again at lunch. The only bad thing was Robin had her doing more homework. She seemed angrier today than usual, if that was possible. Emily looked up and saw someone walking straight towards her. She immediately noticed two things. This person was the second most popular girl in the school, Peyton Sawyer. She also noticed they seemed very nervous.

When Peyton reached Emily she stopped and said "Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer. Are you Emily Richards?"

Emily nodded and Peyton continued. "I know this is going to sound weird but, can we talk...in private? Peyton said looking around at all the kids walking home.

Emily nodded once again, unsure of what else to do.

The two girls walked in silence, with Peyton occasionally looking at Emily to make sure she was still there. They stopped in front of Karen's Café. Once they were inside and seated, Peyton was the first one to speak.

"Have you been here before?" Peyton asked, trying to start a conversation.

Emily spoke for the first time and said "No, but I've heard it's a nice place."

"Hey Peyton" a kind voice said. Peyton looked up and saw it was Karen.

"Hey Karen...this is Emily. Emily this is Karen. She owns this restaurant" Peyton said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Emily" Karen said shaking Emily's hand. "Can I get you two anything?" Karen asked.

"A Coke please." Emily and Peyton said at the same time. They both looked at each other. Karen nodded and walked away to get their drinks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked Peyton.

"Uhh…do you know your father?" Peyton asked.

Emily nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well I was adopted and…I recently found out my birth father's name is Paul Richards"

Emily was shocked "That's my father's name too…wait you don't think…"

"I got this letter from by birth mother, Ellie Harp, a few days ago. Here read it." Peyton said handing the letter to Emily.

After she finished reading it she stood up. She was feeling kind of light headed as a result of her brain trying to process all this new information.

"You're my sister" Emily whispered. Before Peyton could respond Karen walked over with the drinks Emily and Peyton had ordered.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, noticing a pale Emily. Before anyone could say anything Peyton and Karen heard a THUD. They turned and saw Emily. She had fainted.

**(Author's Note)**

**Sorry to cut it off like that. What did you think? Please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Questions

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for your reviews!!!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize**

**-**

"_You're my sister" Emily whispered. Before Peyton could respond Karen walked over with the drinks Emily and Peyton had ordered. _

"_Is everything alright?" she asked, noticing a pale Emily. Before anyone could say anything Peyton and Karen heard a THUD. They turned and saw Emily. She had fainted._

Emily woke up with a start. She looked around wondering where she was. She was on a couch in room she could not recognize. She heard foot steps coming closer and closer to the room she was in. Soon, she recognized the woman as Karen.

"Oh, good you're awake" Karen said relived. "Peyton, she's awake" Less than two seconds later an also relived Peyton appeared at the door way.

"Where am I?" Emily asked.

"You're still at the café. I use this room as a lounge for when I'm on break or have to stay over night." Karen replied. Emily nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Peyton asked, hoping Emily remembered their earlier conversation, so she wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Uhh…the last thing I remember is you telling me you're my sister. What happened after that?" Emily asked.

"Well…you fainted." Peyton said. Emily wanted to die. She had been constantly embarrassing herself in front of people, lately. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Peyton said reading Emily's mind "You took the news better than me"

"Really" Emily replied relieved.

"Yep" Peyton responded, smiling.

"Oh no," Emily said getting up "What time is it?"

"Umm…a little after a five" Karen responded looking at the clock.

"Well I better get going…my mom is probably worried about me" Emily said, lying. She needed an excuse to go home where she could sort all of this out.

"Bye, Ms. Roe" Emily said looking at Karen "Thanks for everything."

"No problem" Karen replied "Oh and call me Karen" Emily smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Emily" Peyton said.

"Bye, Peyton. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Emily asked, hopefully.

"Definitely, oh and there's a game tonight. You should come." Peyton said.

"Okay. I'll be there" Emily smiled and left the café to start her walk home. During her walk she tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings about having an older sister. She was happy about having an older sister. Right now, she could use any friends and family she could get. The only downside to it was that Peyton would eventually ask about their father, and Emily wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about him yet.

**-**

Later that night Emily walked into the school gym, where the basketball game would take place. She wasn't sure where to sit. But, eventually chose a spot in third row. This was a good spot because, while she could easily see the cheerleaders, they would have a hard time seeing her. She definitely didn't feel like dealing with Robin, tonight. Emily took her seat and checked her watch. It was eight o'clock. The game would be starting any minute now.

Just then the lights dimmed and Mayor Dan Scott walked into the center of the court and announced the basketball team. After he announced Nathan everyone cheered the loudest.

Dan then presented Nathan Scott an award for valor. Emily remembered hearing on the news that Nathan had saved two people from a limo that was submerged in the river.

When Nathan went up to except the award a cheerleader, Emily recognized as Rachel Gatina, ran up to him and kissed him. Nathan was clearly shocked by this but managed to take the award from Dan, hold it up, and say "Let's play ball!" The game soon started.

"Uh…oh" Emily thought as she looked at Haley. Haley was fuming. She walked up to Rachel and pushed her.

"Stay away from my husband!" Haley growled.

"I was just giving him a proper thank you." Rachel replied, smiling.

Haley smiled as well and said "Your thank you's send people to the free clinic." Rachel frowned and Peyton who had been watching the whole exchange laughed.

Brooke angrily walked up to Peyton and said "What are you laughing about? You're "I love you's" send people to their grave"

"Well if that's the case, then, I love you, Brooke" Peyton said smiling and blowing Brooke a kiss.

"Stupid blonde" Brooke muttered.

This exchange confused Emily. She didn't know Brooke and Peyton disliked each other. She was beginning to wonder about Brooke's true motive for hanging out with her. Did Brooke know she was Peyton's sister? Was she trying to get at Peyton by hanging out with her? Would she have to choose between Brooke and Peyton? These questions and more plagued Emily thoughts throughout the game. She was growing more upset with each passing second.

When Emily looked up at the scoreboard she saw it was halftime. The cheerleaders were doing a routine in the middle of the court. Emily sighed and quietly walked out the gym. What was the point of staying at game when she couldn't concentrate on it? When Emily left Brooke and Peyton saw her and grew confused as to why she left without talking to them. They each made a mental note to talk to her about it.

**-**

The next day at school Emily stood in front of her locker, as she did everyday, trying to open it. She had already had her daily visit from Robin. This had been the worst one yet. Robin now had her doing a record, five people's homework. As Emily tried her combination for the fifth time she heard someone's voice from behind her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Brooke chuckled. Emily didn't say anything and continued trying to open her locker. This confused Brooke Emily usually was happy and quirky, but today she seemed different. "Do you want me to open it?" Brooke asked.

"No, thanks I got it" Emily replied, still facing her locker.

"You obviously don't got it. What's the matter?" Brooke asked concerned. Emily finally turned around.

"I know the real reason you've been hanging out with me." Emily said watching Brooke's reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"I know you're just hanging out with me to get back at Peyton." Emily replied.

"Peyton? What does she have to do with any of this?" Brooke asked more confused than ever.

"Wait, you don't know about me and Peyton?" Emily asked. Brooke shook her head no. "Great" Emily said, sarcastically. She knew that Brooke would eventually find out about her and Peyton, and they would make her choose which side she was on.

"Just pretend we never had this conversation," Emily said before walking down the hallway to her next period class, lunch. Her books would have to wait.

"Emily!" Brooke called. Emily didn't answer and kept walking. Brooke sighed. She was going to get to the bottom of this even if it meant talking to Peyton. Right on cue Peyton walked down the hallway to go to her next class, which also happened to be lunch.

"Peyton!!" Brooke called out. Peyton stopped and Brooke walked over to her.

"Look Brooke I don't want to fight, right now." Peyton said, tiredly.

"Me neither. I just have one question." Brooke said. Peyton nodded and Brooke continued "Do you know Emily Richards?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…" Peyton said slowly.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"That's two questions," Peyton said trying to avoid answering the question. Brooke gives her a look and Peyton answers her question. "She's…my sister"

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the fourth chapter. What did you think? I accept any comments you have to make. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm begging you. **


	5. Sandwiches and Talks

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for your reviews!!!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize**

**-**

_I just have one question." Brooke said. Peyton nodded and Brooke continued "Do you know Emily Richards?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah…" Peyton said slowly._

"_How?" Brooke asked._

"_That's two questions," Peyton said trying to avoid answering the question. Brooke gives her a look and Peyton answers her question. "She's…my sister"_

"You have a sister? Since when?" Brooke asked, stunned. This was the last thing she expected to hear.

"Since, about two weeks ago when I found a letter from Ellie telling me my biological father had another kid after I was born. Normally you would have been the first to now, but we aren't exactly on speaking terms…you know" Peyton replied.

"Yea…" Brooke said trailing off. Emily and Peyton were sisters. That explained her weird déjà vu feeling when she saw Emily. Now that she thought about it she wondered why she had never noticed it before. Emily and Peyton looked a lot alike; they even had the same mannerisms.

"Wait, how do you know Emily?" Peyton questioned. It was Brooke's turn to start explaining.

Just as Brooke started to explain herself the bell rang, indicating lunch had begun.

"Come on." Brooke said "I tell you everything during lunch." Peyton nodded and the two girls walked off.

**-**

In the lunch room Emily was seated a table, physically. Mentally, however, she was anywhere but here. Emily hated lunch, or at least she used to before she started sitting with Haley, Nathan, and Brooke. She would normally sit by herself, with no lunch, watching other people have fun, like she was currently doing.

Ironically, Emily's lunch was never stolen by Robin. She hardly ate. Food cost money and Emily had to save money in anyway she could. She never knew when her mother would, suddenly, have to be rushed to the hospital. And since they had no health insurance, Emily had to be prepared. The only income her family had was the money Emily's dad had left them, and that was slowly running out.

Emily looked up and saw Brooke and Peyton enter the lunch room and sit down at a table together. This shocked Emily. She figured Brooke would talk to Peyton about her outburst. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Emily sighed and wished she was somewhere else.

**-**

Brooke and Peyton were seated at a table. Brooke was telling Peyton how she knew Emily.

"Wait so you've known Emily for how long?" Peyton questioned.

"About a week, week and a half. Why?" Brooke replied.

"I told her she was my sister yesterday. She didn't mention me at all today?" Peyton asked.

"Actually she did that's how this whole conversation started." Brooke responded "She said that she knew I was just hanging out with her to get back at you."

"Were you?" Peyton asked, a little angry at the thought of Brooke using her little sister.

"No." Brooke answered quickly. "I told you I just found out about you two today."

"Well, if that's the case how did she know about us?" Peyton said to no one in particular.

There was a pause as the two girls tried to figure out how Emily knew about them not being friends.

Then it hit Brooke "Wait, you invited Emily to game last night, right?" Peyton nodded "What if she saw our…our" Brooke tried to find a word to describe it.

"Tiff?" Peyton said with a smirk.

Brooke continued "What if she saw our tiff and thinks we'll make her choose sides."

Both girls suddenly felt very guilty.

"I guess we'll have to talk to her" Peyton said.

"Yea" Brooke agreed.

**-**

School was over and Emily found herself wandering around Tree Hill. She had decided to go for a walk and clear her head. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her name being called.

"Emily!!!" Peyton yelled. Emily nearly jumped a mile. Once she composed herself she looked up at Peyton, who was smiling. Emily realized she was standing in front of Peyton's house. "What are doing here? Peyton asked "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I was going for a walk. I didn't know you lived here." Emily replied.

"Oh, well come inside...we can talk" Peyton offered. Emily nodded and went inside. She was looking forward to spending time with Peyton, alone. Peyton led Emily into the kitchen. There Emily took a seat at the table and Peyton stood behind the counter making something.

"I was making a sandwich before I saw you out the window. You want one?" Peyton asked. Emily looked unsure so Peyton added "Come on. There really good."

Emily smiled "Alright. Thanks"

Peyton smiled as well "No problem. Here you go" she said giving Emily a sandwich.

After they finished eating Emily and Peyton went into Peyton's room.

"Wow. Your room's awesome." Emily said looking around at the amazing art work on the red walls. "Did you draw those?"

"Uhh…yeah, all of them accept that one" Peyton said pointing to a drawing of an angel that looked a lot like her. "My birth mother, Ellie, drew it."

"You're both amazing artists. My mother can't even draw stick figures right" Emily said laughing.

"What about your father?" Peyton asked looking at Emily.

"I wouldn't know…I never knew him" Emily lied. She hated lying especially to her new found sister. But she wasn't ready to talk about him.

"I'm sorry" Peyton replied, sincerely.

"No problem" Emily said. "You have a great collection here" Emily said changing the subject.

"Thanks. Are you into music?"Peyton asked.

"Into it…" Emily laughed "It's practically my life. I can't leave my house without my iPod"

"Okay...I guess you're my sister after all" Peyton said with a smirk. "This is the album I found the letter from Ellie in." She said handing Emily a Led Zeppelin album.

"Well, Ellie definitely, has good taste." Emily responded "This is one of my favorite albums."

"Had" Peyton corrected, "She died a few months ago of breast cancer." Now it was Emily's turn to be sorry. Peyton saw the apologetic look on Emily's face and said "Don't worry about" Emily nodded.

Peyton joined Emily and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about Brooke."

Emily nodded and Peyton continued "We talked earlier today and decided that the stuff going on between us won't get in the way between either of our relationships with you."

Emily looked relieved and said "Good"

Peyton smiled. The two sisters spent most of the night talking, mostly about Peyton. Peyton told Emily everything about her, including her relationships with both her moms, Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and even Nathan and Haley. Emily was great listener. Once Emily was all caught up, Peyton caught a glimpse of her clock.

"Wow…its ten o'clock" Peyton said. "Can you believe it?"

"Nope…" Emily replied yawning. "Well I better get going" Emily said getting off the bed.

"Or you could stay the night" Peyton suggested.

"Okay" Emily replied very quickly.

"Don't you need to call your mom, or something?" Peyton asked, laughing.

"Umm…no, she's not home. She's on a business trip in Charlotte." Emily replied. This confused Peyton. Just yesterday at the café Emily had said her mom was home and would be worried about her. Now she said her mom was on a business trip. Peyton decided to let it go for now.

"Okay…I'll be right back." Peyton said going to the front of the house to make sure the lights were out and the doors were locked. Once everything checked she returned back to her room.

"Alright is there anything I can…." Peyton stopped talking when she saw Emily. She was on the bed fast asleep. Peyton smiled at the sight. Emily looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Peyton wasn't tired so she decided to draw, she had just gotten inspired.

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the fifth chapter. What did you think? In the next chapters I'll be introducing Emily's parents. I accept any comments you have to make. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm begging you. **


	6. Trigonometry?

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! FIVE reviews for one chapter. You guys made me the happiest person alive. THANK YOU so much for your reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own only what you do not recognize **

**-**

"_Alright is there anything I can…." Peyton stopped talking when she saw Emily. She was on the bed fast asleep. Peyton smiled at the sight. Emily looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Peyton wasn't tired so she decided to draw, she had just gotten inspired. _

Peyton woke up to the sound of a pencil scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. She looked up and saw Emily sprawled out, on the floor of her bedroom, doing what appeared to be math homework.

Peyton groaned "What time is it?" she is asked groggily.

Emily looked up at Peyton "9:00. Sorry if I woke you." she said. apologetically.

"Its okay," Peyton replied "How long have you been awake?"

"Uhh…since five," Emily replied looking at her watch.

"What have you been doing since five o'clock, on a Saturday morning no less?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

"My homework" Emily answered concentrating on her work.

"Your homework" Peyton said peering over Emily's shoulders. "You take trigonometry?" Peyton stated, doubtfully.

"Yea…" Emily replied, hoping Peyton wouldn't figure out her secret, one of them at least.

"Wanna try again" Peyton said looking directly at Emily. "The paper says Mike Woods in the name column…and unless I'm missing something…your name is not Mike. What's going on?"

"Busted" Emily thought.

Peyton noticed the deer caught in a head light look on Emily's face and signaled her to join her on the bed. Emily did so and both sisters sat face to face on the bed in silence until Emily finally spoke.

"Someone at school is kind of giving me a hard time and the only way to get them off my back is to do their and their friends' homework." Emily said avoiding Peyton's eyes.

"Define hard time" Peyton said. Emily looked up at Peyton and could see she was getting angry.

"The usual" Emily said looking up at Peyton "Name calling, knocking over my books, shoving me against my locker, threats. It's not a big deal. I can handle it." She added reassuringly.

"Who is it?" Peyton asked her anger towards this bully clear in her voice. "And don't lie because you know I can find out"

"That doesn't matter." Emily said bravely "I can't fight my own battles. Promise me you won't go after her. It'll only make things worse."

Peyton sighed "Fine…I promise" she said. She was secretly happy because she had just found out that the bully was a girl. Now she was one step closer to finding out the bully's identity.

Emily looked at her skeptically and Peyton quickly changed the subject.

"Sooo…do you like my newest art addition" Peyton said pointing to a sketch of Emily sleeping.

Emily laughed "It's not one of my best poses, but I love it. Have I mentioned you're an amazing artist?"

Peyton laughed as well. "Yes. Actually you have."

After a while the laughter died down. "Do you draw?"Peyton asked, curiously.

Emily visibly tensed "I used to, but I haven't in a while" she responded, hoping Peyton would drop the subject.

Peyton had other plans. "Why?" she asked, wondering what could cause someone to stop drawing.

"My muse died" she said sadly.

Peyton nodded. She'd assumed Emily meant figuratively. Only Emily knew that her muse _had literally... died_.

"Okay come on!" Peyton said getting off the bed and walking towards her dresser. She quickly took out two pairs of jeans and two shirts. She threw one of the outfits at Emily.

"That should fit you. It's too small for me. Now get dressed we're going out."

Emily picked up the clothes and looked at Peyton confused. "Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Peyton teased.

Emily stuck her tongue out at Peyton and went into the bathroom to change.

**-**

Thirty minutes later Emily and Peyton got into Peyton's car.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked, referring to her car.

"It's awesome." Emily said "I never seen a 68' Comet up close."

"Wow…now I'm impressed." Peyton chuckled. "Don't tell me you're into cars too."

"Not really" Emily replied "My da…Uhh friendwas really into them. He was from my old school. Emily looked up at Peyton to see if she had caught her mistake. Lucky for Emily, she didn't.

"Must have been a cool guy" Peyton stated, starting the car.

"The best" Emily whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked, not hearing what Emily had said.

"Nothing. Oh, I was wondering if we could stop by my house before we start this adventure of yours. I need to get something."

"Yeah…sure. What's your address?"

Emily told Peyton her address and ten minutes later the duo pulled up in front of Emily's house.

"Is this it?" Peyton asked as she stopped the car.

"Yep, I'll be right back" Emily said, as she got out of the car. Peyton nodded and cut on her iPod.

Once she got to her porch she unlocked her front door with her keys. Emily took a deep breath, opened her door and stepped into her house. Her house was gorgeous. The dining room had a large chandelier. The kitchen had a large breakfast nook. And, all the rooms had a beautiful hardwood floor.

Emily, however, didn't notice this. All she noticed were the empty wine bottles that were scattered everywhere throughout the house. "That was fast" Emily thought "I just cleaned this house two days ago."

"Mom!" Emily called as she walked through the house in search of her mother. When Emily finally found her mother she was on the couch, not moving. Emily quickly ran over to her mother and began desperately searching for a pulse. When she finally found one she let out the breath she had been holding in.

Emily had come home to find her mother passed out from drinking _hundreds _of times before. And out of those hundreds of times Emily had only not found a pulse twice.

Emily sighed at the sight of mother passed out on the couch. Her hair was disheveled, her make up was messed up, and her clothes where dirty. She grabbed the blanket that was on the arm of the chair and laid it over her mother. Then, she bent down, kissed her mother on the cheek, and walked to the front door. Despite everything her mother had put her through over the years. She still truly loved her.

When Emily got to the front door she wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye, took a deep breath, and opened it. She soon joined Peyton in the car once again.

"Ready Em?" Peyton asked starting the car.

Emily smiled at the nickname "Yep. Let's go," she said. The car pulled out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Bye mom" Emily whispered.

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the sixth chapter. What did you think? **

**Don't judge Emily's mother just yet because you don't know the whole story. I do (hahahaha). In the next chapters I'll introduce Emily's dad. Don't worry the gang will return in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to just be about Peyton and Emily so you could see a sister bond forming between them. **

**I accept any comments you have to make. PLEASE REVIEW, I'm begging you. **


	7. Love, Dad

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I own only what you do not recognize.**

**-**

"**Ready Em?" Peyton asked starting the car.**

**Emily smiled at the nickname "Yep. Let's go," she said. The car pulled out of the parking space and onto the road.**

"**Bye mom" Emily whispered. **

Emily and Peyton had been driving for about five minutes. Emily was enjoying the view. Tree Hill was a very beautiful town.

"Hello! Earth to Emily" Peyton exclaimed. "Where's your head?"

"Oh…I was just making a mental list of all the places you could be taking me."

"Really? What's at the top of this list?" Peyton smirked.

"An empty warehouse wear you can kill me" Emily answered bluntly"

Peyton laughed and said "Don't tempt me."

Emily suddenly turned serious "Peyton, can I ask you something…and you promise to give me a straight answer?

"Yea" Peyton answered glancing at Emily. She noticed she seemed very nervous.

"Okay…well do you mind if people know I'm your sister? It's understandable if you do. You're Peyton Sawyer and I'm just Emily Richards, geek. I…I just wanted to know." Emily said, staring straight ahead.

Peyton quickly pulled over the car to side of the road and turned towards her little sister. "Of course I don't mind. I'm _not _embarrassed by you. And, hey...what's so wrong with being Emily Richards? From what I know she is brave, loyal, smart, and one of the kindest people I know."

"You think so?" Emily asked, eyes watering.

"I know so" Peyton replied sincerely. For the first time in a while, Emily felt loved and like she actually belonged some where in this world.

**-**

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, and Mouth were at the River Court.

"Okay everyone please settle down!" Brooke yelled over the several conversations going on.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked "Why did you call all of us here?"

"Peyton has a big…okay well HUGE...announcement to make to all of you" Brooke said anxiously, she never was good at keeping secrets.

"Wait a second Peyton…as in Peyton Sawyer. You guys are talking now?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Lets just say we're sort of at a truths" Brooke replied skeptically. Everyone nodded.

"Care to elaborate on this announcement?" Lucas added, one eyebrow raised.

"Nope" Brooke answered quickly.

"Okaay…well why don't we play a game until Peyton gets here?" Nathan suggested.

Everyone agreed. It was Nathan and Haley against Lucas and Skillz. Brooke decided to sit with Mouth.

Lucas won the tip off against Nathan. As he turned to pass the ball to Skillz, Haley came out of no where and poked Lucas' side, making him jerk and drop the ball. Haley then grabbed the ball. Nathan picked her up and she dunked it!

"Wow…that's one point for Haley and Nathan" Mouth exclaimed. Brooke was too busy laughing at Lucas reaction to Haley's poke to speak.

"Wait, wait…that had to be a foul," Lucas said "she poked me!"

"Last time I checked poking doesn't count as a foul, bro" Nathan smirked.

"Hey Luke don't worry…I'll pick you up next time" Skillz laughed.

"Good idea, Skillz" Haley said "that's the only way he'll be able to touch the net!"

"News flash, Haley," Lucas smiled "you're shorter than me."

"Oh yeah" Haley said dejectedly. Everyone busted out laughing.

**-**

Peyton stopped the car and she and Emily got out. Emily looked around. She saw a basketball court and six teenagers laughing and playing around on it. She immediately recognized Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"A place called the River Court. I thought it was time for me to introduce you to all my friends as my sister…that is if you're not _embarrassed _by me" Peyton teased.

"Very funny….you know how nervous I get when I meet people, especially seniors" Emily whispered, quickly.

"Yea I know…just try not to faint, okay?" Emily nodded and the duo walked onto the court.

Haley looked up and saw Peyton and Emily coming onto the court. "Guys Peyton is here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Peyton and Emily. Emily watched as everyone's eyes (except Brooke) shifted back and forth between the girls, noticing the uncanny resemblance they shared.

"Hey guys" Peyton said "This is Emily Richards…my sister" Emily swallowed nervously.

Lucas was the first one to recover from the shock. He walked up to Emily and extended his hand "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott. It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"You too" Emily whispered. On the inside she was happy she was finally meeting the guy her sister loved.

After Peyton had introduced Emily to Mouth and Skillz, she brought her over to Nathan and Haley.

"Emily this is…." Peyton was interrupted by Haley.

"Actually…we've already met"

"Really? Okay then I'll leave you guys to it." Peyton said. She looked over and saw Brooke sitting by herself on the bleachers. She decided to go and join her.

"Sorry…I didn't tell you, but in my defense I just found out two days ago" Emily said quickly.

"Oh…that's fine I was just wondering how you're handling all this" Haley said.

"Now I'm handling it pretty good. But when she first told me I kind of fainted" Emily admitted.

Nathan chuckled at this statement and Haley hit him lightly.

"Sorry" Nathan apologized

"Its okay it was kind of funny. Sooo… how long have you guys known Peyton?" Emily said sitting in between Nathan and Haley.

"I've known her for about a year…now. But it feels much longer" Haley answered.

Emily nodded and looked at Nathan expectantly.

"Gosh…we've known each other since grade school." Nathan said, thinking.

"Well since you two know Peyton so well…do you have any embarrassing stories to tell me? Come on please…she's holding the whole fainting thing over my head."

Just as Nathan started to speak, the trio was interrupted by Brooke.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if I borrow Emily for a second"

"Nope, take her…please" Nathan joked.

"Emily, we'll definitely continue this conversation on Monday" Haley added.

Emily smirked and followed Brooke to spot on the court a comfortable distance away from everyone else.

Brooke decided to start. "I', sorry you had to see Peyton and I argue at the game, but I had no idea you were Peyton's sister. I would never use you like that. I…"

Brooke's rant was interrupted by Emily. "Brooke! Calm down. Peyton and I talked and she assured me you would _never _do that. Okay?"

"Okay" Brooke replied.

"And I'm sorry…I shouldn't have blown up at you like that without knowing all the facts." Emily apologized.

"It's okay. So are we cool?" Brooke asked.

Emily nodded and extended her hand.

"I think we're past that" Brooke said as she engulfed Emily in huge bear hug.

"Cant…breathe" Emily whispered. Brooke quickly released her.

Peyton walked over to Brooke and Emily. "They're picking teams for another game you two should play"

"Okay…why aren't you playing?" Emily asked

"Cause certain somebody has had me up since _nine _this morning" Peyton said smiling.

"True" Emily admitted. "Well can you hold my locket? I would hate to ruin playing basketball. You know how clumsy I am."

"Sure" Peyton said taking the locket.

Emily and Brooke joined the game. It was Brooke, Haley, and Emily verses Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz. Peyton took Brooke's earlier spot next to Mouth.

As the game went on, Peyton couldn't help but look at the beautiful gold locket. Curious, as to what was inside it, she _easily _opened it.

Emily's father had given Emily that locket when she was ten. The pendent was a heart. On the inside was a picture of Emily's mother and father, plus an eight year old Emily. They were at the state fair and Emily's father had won her a stuffed animal, which she was proudly holding up. The inside of the heart was also engraved "To my darling daughter. Love, Dad_" _

Ever since her dad died Emily hadn't been able to open it, so she was _sure _Peyton wouldn't be able to.

Peyton was oblivious to how Emily got the locket until she read the last two words. _"Love, Dad" _She let out a gasp as she looked up at Emily, confusion spread across her face.

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the seventh chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me. **

**In the upcoming chapter Peyton will confront Emily about her parents, and you will finally learn what happened to her dad! **


	8. The Stormy Night

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter ******

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize**

**-**

**Peyton was oblivious to how Emily got the locket until she read the last two words. **_**"Love, Dad" **_**She let out a gasp as she looked up at Emily, confusion spread across her face. **

At the moment Peyton was going through a variety of emotions- anger, sadness, frustration- but the most abundant one was disappointment. She was disappointed with Emily. She didn't understand why Emily had lied to her about their father. She began to wonder what else she was lying about. She thought about it and decided to wait andconfront Emily when they were alone. She let out a sigh and closed the locket back.

**-**

It was getting dark out. Everyone had spent the day at the River Court playing and having fun. Emily had noticed something was up with Peyton earlier, but figured it was her sleepiness.

"Well guys this has been fun but we got to get going. I start my shift early tomorrow" Haley said, referring to her and Nathan.

"Good idea since we have the same shift" Lucas said.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asked Emily.

"Yep" Emily replied.

Everyone said their good byes and left.

The car ride home with Peyton was silent. This worried Emily. Peyton was usually very talkative.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked as they arrived in Peyton's room.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Peyton asked back.

"I don't know maybe because you've been giving me the third degree…almost all day."

"Well…you deserve it" Peyton added angrily.

"What are you talking about" Emily questioned.

"Nice locket" Peyton said sarcastically. "Who gave it to you?"

"My fa…" Emily quickly caught herself. She looked up at Peyton and knew she had caught her.

"I…I'm sorry, Peyton" it was all Emily could get out.

"You're sorry" Peyton laughed bitterly. "Well I'm sorry but _sorry _isn't enough. You _lied _to me and the only thing that can fix that is an explanation."

"Look Peyton…I know you deserve an explanation…but I can't talk about this right now!" Emily said, her voice rising.

"Emily. I deserve to know about this. He's just as much my father as yours! Are you jealous? Are you worried that when daddy dearest meets me…his long lost daughter …he'll like me more?" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton…"

Peyton continued in a softer tone. "When my mother died I felt like…like I had this huge hole in my heart where she belonged…and over the years that hole has slowly started to close. But when I met Ellie it was like it stepped into over drive and for the first time in a while I actually felt like I was going to be okay. Then she died and now I feel like all that healing my heart went through was in vain. So please…please don't keep him from me…he could be my only chance." Peyton pleaded.

Emily sighed "I'm sorry Peyton…but I can't."

Peyton felt like she had just been hit with a sack of bricks. She was stunned. She looked around. She needed to get out of here before she said something she'd regret.

"Um…I need some air. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back. Stay here" Peyton said in an emotionless tone. She glanced at Emily one last time before walking out the door.

**-**

Peyton had been walking for a while, when suddenly it started pouring rain. She quickly ran to the nearest building to avoid getting more wet. She looked up and realized she was in front of Karen's Café. Peyton smiled. She needed some advice and figured Karen would be the best one to dish it out. Peyton walked into the cafe, but stopped when she saw Lucas.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas brightly

"Uhhh Hey Luke…is Karen around?" Peyton asked

"No…she had to go somewhere so she asked me to close up the café" Lucas replied.

"Oh…okay. Can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Yea sure, but is there anything I can do for you? You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone else." Lucas added.

Peyton could tell he was being sincere. "Okay" she said quickly…a bit too quickly.

Lucas smirked at this. After the two were seated he decided to start "So what's up?"

"Me and Emily got into a fight" Peyton blurted out.

"Well it happens, Peyton. Siblings fight all the time…look at me and Nathan"

"I know, but this one was bad…I ended up getting mad…and I walked out of the house" Peyton sighed.

"Okay…well what was the fight about?"

"Soon after we met I ended up asking Emily about our father. She said she never knew him. Today I discovered she's been lying to me. I confronted her about it and practically begged her to give me an explanation…and she wouldn't budge. I got so frustrated I had to leave before I said something stupid…and here I am."

Lucas looked at Peyton and could see was clearly upset. "Do you think Emily is the type of person would keep this from you without a good reason?" Lucas asked tentatively.

"No" Peyton sighed.

"Okay then" Lucas replied "maybe you should find out that reason"

"Okay." Peyton said standing up determined "I will"

"Good" Lucas said "Here take this" he said handing an umbrella to Peyton, which she gladly took.

"Bye Luke" Peyton said as she headed for the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Lucas. "Thanks…for everything" she added.

"No problem" he yelled as she walked out the door.

**-**

By the time Peyton arrived at home, the pouring rain was accompanied by thunder and lightning. A full on storm was occurring. She tried to cut on the light but soon realized there was no electricity. She navigated her way through the kitchen with her cell phone light and managed to find a flashlight. Peyton quickly ran up to her room to check on Emily. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks.

The room was pitch black. Emily was huddled up in a corner. She looked terrified. Every time thunder would clap or lightning would strike she'd jump as if someone had touched her with ice. It seemed to Peyton that Emily was in another world. Her eyes looked far off and she was holding on to herself for dear life.

Peyton quickly joined Emily on the floor. She tapped Emily on the shoulder, causing her to jump and let out a whimper.

"It's okay" Peyton said grabbing Emily's hand "It's me"

When Emily's breathing returned to normal Peyton let go of her hand and turned so they were face to face.

"I'm so sorry Emily…I shouldn't have pressured you to tell me about him. You're a great person and I'm sure there's a good reason why you can't tell me."

Emily nodded, as she stared off into space, again.

"Emily…talk to me. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"He's dead" Emily said, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't bare to look at Peyton so she continued. "It was two years ago on a night like this one. My mom was out of town on a business trip and my dad was at work, I was home alone. The lights were out and I was terrified, so I called him and begged him to come home. He agreed and said he'd be home soon. I…I never spoke to him again. The police said it was an accident and he slid off the road…but I know better. It was my fault. If I hadn't been such a baby and sucked it up…he would still be here. Emily got up. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me again…after all…I...I killed your father."

Emily was halfway to the front door when Peyton caught up with her. "Emily" she yelled causing Emily to stop. When Emily turned around Peyton saw she had tears cascading down her cheeks. Peyton quickly walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry" Emily said, her voice breaking.

Peyton made Emily look at her "Listen to me… I _don't _blame you… it's _not _your fault he died, okay? She said tears of her own starting to fall.

Emily nodded and Peyton pulled her sister into her arms. Peyton held onto her tightly as Emily cried for the first time since her father's death.

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the eighth chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me. I have the next chapter already written…so the more you review the quicker I'll post it!**

**In the upcoming chapter Peyton and Brooke will be forced to sort out their issues with each other!**


	9. Trapped

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry about the delay. I meant to post this chapter two weeks ago, but I was having computer problems. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter ******

**Disclaimer**

**I own only what you do not recognize**

**-**

Emily stood in front of her locker and sighed. Today was Monday and she absolutely hated Mondays. Plus, she was extra tired today. Yesterday had been a really a exhausting day. She had returned home and had to catch up on her house work, take care of mother, and finish up Robin's homework.

She felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around. Emily was surprised to see Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Haley, Hey Nathan" Emily said, with a yawn.

"Wow. Don't sound too excited there, squirt" Nathan said, amused.

"Oh no, it's not that I'm not happy to see you. It's just…I had a late night yesterday." She replied, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Are you okay" Haley asked, genuinely concerned.

"Absolutely. Umm ready to go to lunch?" Emily added, changing the subject.

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks before nodding and following Emily to the cafeteria.

Once the trio was seated, Nathan slid Emily a tray of lunch food.

"Eat up" Nathan smirked

"I thought you said that it was for Haley" Emily said, confused.

"Me and Haley can share. Plus, I don't think I've ever actually seen you eat lunch"

"But…" Emily started.

"No buts. Now eat the food or else." Haley ordered.

Emily gulped, and quickly took a bite of the ham sandwich.

"Good girl" Haley smiled.

"Where's Brooke" Nathan asked.

"Umm…Brooke had a student government meeting" Haley answered.

"Speaking of Brooke" Emily said, "…her Peyton were pretty talkative on Saturday."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, squirt" Nathan started. "It's gonna take a lot more than a few minutes together to get them back as best friends."

"Well what if they were _stuck together _for a long period of time. You think they could work out their issues then?" Emily asked, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"Maybe. Why? Emily…what are you thinking?" Haley asked, as her and Nathan leaned in closer to Emily to hear her plan.

**-**

Peyton zoomed down the hallway. She was headed straight for the library, when all of a sudden; someone collided with her, knocking her to the ground. Peyton looked up and saw the other person was on the ground, as well.

"Brooke! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I was in a rush. Emily texted me and said it was an emergency and that she needed me in the library." Brooke replied, hastily.

"She texted me the same thing." Peyton responded, getting more worried with each passing second .

Brooke and Peyton both got up quickly and ran to the library.

"Emily!" Brooke and Peyton called out, looking around the library for any sign of Emily. They noticed it was empty and found this to be strange.

Suddenly the library door closed. They both rushed to the door and saw Emily locking it from the outside. Under the window on the door was a sign that read:

"_You guys have some things you need to talk about and I'm not letting you out until you do. You will find various cards around the library. Do what each card says and you'll be one step closer to getting out the library."_

_Love, Emily. _

After reading the library Peyton and Brooke looked at each other.

"She set us up." Peyton said, stunned.

"No offense Peyton, but if we ever get out of here…I'm going to kill her." Brooke declared, angrily.

"I'll help" Peyton agreed.

"I found the first card."Brooke said, holding up a red index card "It says: Name on thing you like about each other."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with"

**-**

Nathan had just finished basketball practice. The team was coming along great. With Skillz, they appeared to be unstoppable. According to Emily's plan, Nathan was supposed to free Brooke and Peyton after practice. She figured three hours was enough time for Peyton and Brooke to settle their disputes. To open the door Nathan would use a key Emily borrowed from Haley. All tutors had it.

As Nathan opened the door, he braced himself for the worst. He was stunned to see Peyton and Brooke seated on the floor smiling and joking around with each other. Both girls had red eyes, and it was evident that they both had been crying at some point.

During their talk Brooke forgave Peyton, admitted she had no feelings for Lucas, and said it was okay for Peyton to date Lucas. Peyton apologized for kissing Lucas and admitted that she _loved _Lucas. Like that, they both were best friends again.

"I guess Squirt's plan worked after all" Nathan said aloud.

Peyton and Brooke quickly got up and ran over to Nathan, happy to finally be free.

"And what exactly was Emily's plan?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She figured that if you two were forced to talk you would become friends again. I'm guessing it worked, right?"

"Yep" Peyton smiled

"We're_ best _friends again" Brooke confirmed, smiling as well.

"Where's Emily?" Peyton asked.

Nathan smirked "Somewhere safe from you two."

"Oh come on Nate! We just want to talk to her" Brooke whined. When she realized Nathan wasn't going to give them any information, she walked over to Peyton.

"Okay" she whispered "We can try your plan"

Peyton smiled. Suddenly, she charged at Nathan.

"Tell us where Emily is or _else_" Peyton growled. This side of Peyton had always scared Nathan. He looked at Brooke for help. She shrugged.

"Okay…okay…she's at Brooke's place." Nathan admitted. Peyton smiled and released him.

"Why would she go to my place?" Brooke questioned.

"Rachel's away and Haley had the key you gave her. I was _supposed _to call her when I released you two. So she could have enough time to get away" Nathan sighed.

"Call her and die, dude" Peyton said to Nathan. "Come on Brooke, let's go."

"Can we eat first?" Brooke asked "I'll need energy for our _talk _with Emily"

"Oh, definitely" replied, Peyton, as the two friends left the library, leaving Nathan on the ground.

**-**

Emily woke up with a start. She looked around Brooke and Rachel's bedroom and guessed she had fallen asleep. She could help it. The beds were much more comfy here, than at her place. Emily heard the sound of the TV playing in the living room. She quickly brushed of the feeling of paranoia and went into the living room. When she got there she almost fainted.

She saw Peyton and Brooke seated on the couch watching TV. She quickly turned around and headed back to the bed room, but it was too late, she had been spotted.

"FREEZE" Peyton called out.

"Have a seat" Brooke said, patting an empty space on the couch between her and Peyton.

Emily sighed and did as she was told. "Before we get to the killing, I have one question."

Brooke and Peyton nodded and Emily continued.

"Are you guys friends again?"

"No" Brooke said.

"We're best friends" Peyton finished.

"Wait!" Emily said standing up. "Since my plan worked, there's no need for violence, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Wrong." Brooke said, smiling. Emily sighed.

"We'll give you a ten second head start" Peyton smirked.

Emily quickly ran down the hallway and into the bed room.

"I love that girl" Peyton said getting of the couch.

"Me too" Brooke said as the pair stormed into the bedroom.

**-**

**(Author's Note)**

**That's the ninth chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me. **

**In the upcoming chapter Peyton will discover the truth about Emily's mom and Emily will finally confront her!**


End file.
